


Dottie's Dilemma

by kitteninthesky12



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitteninthesky12/pseuds/kitteninthesky12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at things from Dottie's twisted perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dottie's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie, I love this absolute trash ship. Bury me in garbage. Dottie is just such a beautiful disaster and I LOVE her.

_‘Of course the clever thing has taken every precaution.’_ Dottie chuckled to herself as she picked up the piece of string from the floor where it had fallen after she’d opened Peggy Carter’s door.

_‘Now where would the brilliant and beautiful Agent Carter see fit to hide something…’_ She wondered and she began to search the darkened room.

_‘Where oh where could it be…. Mmm, lovely underthings.’_ The blonde smirked in amusement as she rifled through the armoire 

_‘Ah hah. Here we are.’_ She moved the false panel in the drawer aside, removing a small jewelry box. _‘What have we here? Marvelous. A photo of the crate and shipping number. I’ll be taking that.’_ She replaced the other photographs, ensuring that the correct one remained on top, closed the jewelry box and returned it to its rightful place beneath the wooden panel.

_‘And what’s this?’_ The blonde inspected the photograph on the mirror of the vanity. _‘A photo of the famed Captain America before his grand transformation? Interesting.’_ Dottie sat down, unable to resist the opportunity. The air crackled as she assumed the posture and mannerisms of her lovely, albeit deadly, target. 

“Hello. I’m Peggy Carter.” She watched her lips mimic the accent, wishing she were hearing the original. _‘Speaking of lips...’_ She picked up a tube of lipstick lying on the vanity, _‘How curious it’s called 102 Sweet Dreams. I wonder if...’_ She opened the tube and sniffed at its contents, _‘Brilliant.’_

This was perfect. So incredibly perfect. Just like Peggy. Of course the woman had poisonous lipstick.

Dottie couldn’t help herself from picturing Peggy sitting in her place, applying the lipstick with the intention of kissing someone unconscious. Her target was certainly dangerous, which only made the Brit all that much more delicious.

Intently she replace the bit of sting on the lock and let herself out, purse and Peggy’s newly acquired keys in hand.

~~~~~

_‘There she is’_  
“Peggy? Oh gosh, Peggy, you’re a sight for sore eyes! You know there’s a bunch of scary men here lookin’ for you?”

“Hi, Dottie. Sorry, I was just actually on my way out.” 

_‘Alone in a hallway. The perfect opportunity has presented itself. I’m so glad I thought to put on her lipstick when the SSR agents stormed the building.’_  
“Oh, wow, sure, yeah. Will I see you at dinner tonight?”

“Not tonight. I’ve made other arrangements.” 

“Oh, ok. Well, in that case, you have a great night, Peg.” The blonde replied, false cheeriness masking her intentions as she went in for a seemingly innocent hug. _‘I’m going to enjoy this.’_ She smirked, moving as though to release Peggy from the embrace, only to instead grab Peggy’s upper arms firmly and pull the brunette into a kiss.

She savoured the taste and feel of the agent’s lips against her own, thrilled to have finally lived out one of her many fantasies involving the dark haired beauty, even if it was meant to serve a more sinister purpose than a simple kiss generally would. She was pleased to note that for a millisecond Peggy leaned into her before coming to her senses and endeavouring to pull away. She released her, unperturbed, a look of triumph enveloping her sharp features. She watched Peggy’s eyes cloud as the effects of the poison began to take hold. 

“Oh…. You’re... wearing my brand.” Peggy stammered, she began to waver as her body succomed to a fate she could not outwit. 

Dottie simply cocked an eyebrow in response as if to say “Ya think?” She didn’t utter the words aloud, however, feeling that such a statement might have been rubbing it in a bit too much.

The brunette clutched at a forearm in desperation. Dottie grasped her other arm in support, almost tenderly. Sure, she was killing machine, but she wasn’t entirely unfeeling.

Through her haze Agent Carter thought to check the blonde’s wrists.

_‘Hmm, she must know. How very astute of her. She’s always just so impressive.’_ Briefly, ever so briefly, the thought flitted through her mind that perhaps she might be able to sleep unchained if only Peggy Carter were there in bed beside her. But she banished the thought from her head immediately, reprimanding herself in the process. She’d stopped entertaining such fruitless hopes years ago.

Peggy’s legs finally gave way and Dottie lowered her gently to the ground by her wrists. They maintained eye contact until her back hit the floor and her eyes rolled skyward.  
 _‘God she’s gorgeous when she’s helpless… Now comes the fun part.’_ She moved to straddle the incapacitated brunette, brandishing a small switchblade, smile upon her lips.

“Hey! Is that Peggy Carter?”  
 _‘Dammit. The idiot brigade’s come barging in.’_ She closed and locked the knife, concealing it in the palm of her hand.

“Miss! For your own safety stay back!”

“Oh gosh, mister, can you help? I think my friend Peggy must have fainted.”

“Careful.” Said the one in the darker grey suit.

“She’s out.” Replied the handicapped one.

“What happened?” Darker grey suit asked.

“Oh, I don’t know. I just found her like this.”

“Jack, can you help?”

“Sit her up.”

“She’s unconscious, do we really need those?” The handicapped one asked, sincere concern coated his words.

“Trust me, we need them.”

“Oh god, I hope she’s ok! Should I call an ambulance?” Her act was starting to sound stale, even to her own ears.

“Uh, thank you miss, we’ll take care of it from here.”

“Come on Carter, let’s go.”

_‘Shit. When am I going to get an opportunity like this again?’_ Dottie wondered bitterly as the SSR agents dragged off her beguiling target, Peggy Carter.


End file.
